The invention relates to a marital aid kit containing a penile extension with a retainer harness which can be provided in varying sizes according to the size of the erect penis of the user. Marital devices containing semi-rigid penile extensions are well known in the prior art. Phallic devices, such as dildos, have been used by women for years to produce sexual satisfaction. There have also been marital aid devices to improve sexual performance for males with difficulty in maintaining erections. These devices have been utilized to assist females in the enjoyment of the sexual act. Impotent men have resorted to aphrodisiac drugs, food supplements, and hypodermic injections to improve their sexual performance. The prior art also indicates that there have been penile extensions utilized with retaining harnesses of some type to keep these penile extensions in place over the male penis during the sexual act. These devices have provided penile rigidity necessary for female enjoyment of the sexual act for those men with erection problems. These penile extensions have been produced in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. However, the problem with the penile extensions in the prior art is that they tend to be one size fits all. These devices have failed to take into consideration the various sizes and shapes of the male users. Consequently, proper fit of the penile extension is a significant problem.
Because the existing devices tend to be one size fits all, and proper fit for the male user may be difficult there is a need in the art for a marital aid device to provide appropriate fit for the male user.
The present invention fulfills one or more of these needs by providing a marital aid kit containing a semi-rigid penile extension with a retainer harness and a sizing chart to select the appropriate size penile extension for the proper fit of the user. This marital aid device comprises a plurality of semi-rigid penile extensions of various sizes, a retainer harness attached to the penile extension to keep the penile extension in place over the penis and a sizing chart to assist the user in selecting the appropriate fit for that individual user. The penile extension is constructed from a molded supple material, primarily a silicone resin, and has the shape of a male penis, including a penis head, a penis shaft and testicle pockets. The penile extension further includes a hollow shaft, so that it can fit over the user""s penis. The penile extension also has snaps. The retainer harness includes adjustable straps which are made of an elastic material and includes snaps. The retainer harness in one embodiment is affixed directly to the penile extension by the snaps on the harness being snapped directly to the snaps on the penile extension.
In another embodiment the retainer harness comprises adjustable straps with a penile extension support unit. The adjustable straps are made from an elastic material and include snaps. The penile extension support unit is made from a semi-rigid material and includes a hole in the approximate center to accommodate the penile extension. The penile extension support unit further includes snaps. The adjustable straps are snapped to the penile extension support unit and then the penile extension is placed over the penis. The straps which are around the male body are then tightened to provide a secure fit.
The marital aid kit also comprises a sizing chart which includes a penis length measurement element and a penis girth measurement element. The penis length element is determined by measuring the penis in inches along the top of an erected penis from the abdomen to the tip of the penis. The penis girth is determined by measuring the girth of an erect penis at the penis"" widest point. The sizing chart includes coded penile extension sizes which are selected by utilizing the relationship between the penis length measurement and the penis girth measurement.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reading the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered with the drawings.